Tell You 'Bout that Fightin' Woman
by RedHotKilla
Summary: A Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Gideon story with My OC. I own nothing except Kitty
1. Chapter 1

I glared hatefully at the men that sat in the barroom making a loud ruckus, ducking when a glass flew past my head, shattering on the wall behind me. "Alright that's enough!" I yelled, throwing a glass at the men, sending it shattering against the wall, quieting everyone down as my older sister, Milly entered the room from the back yard. Every eye turned to me as I stepped up onto the bar. "If any of you men want to eat then you all better keep your mouths shut, thank the cook when she serves you, and speak only when spoken to or you can get out! I'm talking to you, Gatlin boys! You can all git!" I yelled, glaring at the brothers who continued to laugh boisterously as I got off the bar and grabbed a thick, wooden spoon, waving it at the three as they backed toward the door, looking a bit frightened as I began smacking at them with it.

"Git! Git, git, git!" I yelled, feeling the spoon connect with their bodies as they all yelped in pain, scrambling out into the street, tripping over each other as I followed them out the door. I nodded once before turning, my nose in the air, and stalking back into the barroom as Milly grabbed the giant bowl her lunch was simmering in, beginning to dish it out as I dished out some drinks, each of the men thanking us softly. I glanced up when I heard a yelp and saw Milly had spilled some of the hot vittles on one of the men. I shook my head with a small smile and finished filling drinks before moving back behind the bar.

After a few minutes one of the men, a stranger to me, stood and walked after my sister, all smiles. I narrowed my eyes slightly but stayed at my post at the bar, only moving when my sister trailed back inside. "Kitty! Oh, Kitty, I have the most wonderful news! I'm getting married!" she cried. I felt my eyes grow wide and my jaw grew slack as she skipped form the room without my noticing, too shell-shocked to care as she skipped away.

"Patron! Who was that man?" I asked as the shock started wearing off. "That was Adam, Adam Pontipee. He and his seven brothers live way up in the mountains." the man replied, glowering at the door. "Seven brothers? And my Milly's going to marry that man and live alone with him and six brothers? Not if I have anything to say about it!" I growled, lifting my dress above my feet and stalking from the barroom. Everyone on the sidewalk all scrambled to get out of my way as I stalked down to the Preacher's place.

"Milly! You are not to marry this man!" I yelled, storming into the house just as my sister opened the door with the tall stranger, about to leave. "Kitty, you're a bit late darling, I've already announced them man and wife. There isn't anything I can do." the preacher told me. "Oh really? Don't the vows say 'til death do you part'?" I asked innocently. "Well, yes-" "Then I'll take care of it right now!" I replied lunging for the sharp fire poker near the parson's wife "You're not going to do a thing to him Kitty! He is now your brother-in-law, Kitty!" Milly yelled, glaring at me as I grabbed a fire poker. "I'm not letting you move into the wilderness where I might never see you again!" I growled, my glare fixed on the man.

"Kitty...oh Adam! I can't just leave my baby sister here! She'll kill half the town within the week!" Milly exclaimed, turning to her new husband. "Well, providing she doesn't kill me, she's welcome to live with us." the man replied, eyeing the poker still in my hands. I narrowed my eyes and nodded when Milly turned to look at me, slowly letting the Preacher take the poker from me. "Let me get Moonshine tacked up and I'll be ready." I grumbled, straightening. "Yes! Thank you Kitty! I'll go grab my things! We'll meet you out front of the livery, Kitty!" Milly exclaimed before running up the stairs. I sighed and rolled my eyes, giving the man a look before moving from the house and out toward the livery stables.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carter, I'm taking Moonshine and heading out." I called to the owner as he took a long swig from his bottle and nodded to me before falling into the hay, passed out. I rolled my eyes and simply led my large quarter horse mare, Moonshine from her stall, quickly saddling her up and heading from the livery as Milly and her husband pulled up outside in a cart. I gave Milly a nod as she smiled happily at me. "Ready to go, girls?" the man, Adam asked. "I suppose, you got everything, Milly?" I asked, seeing my sister nod.

As we rode out of town I kept a glare on the man, seeing some of the men pointing and smirking. "Looks like Adam's gonna have his hands full with both those girls, especially that Kitty, she's a regular lil' spitfire." I heard one say as we left town, causing me to smirk slightly. I rode near them in silence as I watched the two talk, Milly speaking about what our mother and father left us and about all she wished for and dreamed of in her life. I rolled my eyes when we stopped, giving the man a look as he coughed awkwardly when she said something about having her own house. I narrowed my eyes as I dismounted Moonshine and let her drink from the cool pool with the other horses, listening to my sister sing.

When we finally got back on our way and reached the house I looked around with a keen eye, nodding. "Well, this is the house. Oh, this is my brother, Caleb." Adam told Milly as I stayed mounted on Moonshine, not feeling like dismounting just yet incase I needed to beat a hasty retreat. "Who's this Adam?" the man asked. "This is my wife, Milly." Adam replied. "I don't believe it. Daniel! Ephraim! He actually did it! He went and got married!" the man yelled, his voice booming and loud, causing me to jump before two men rushed past me from behind, startling Moonshine. The mare nickered fearfully, hopping to the side, almost knocking me from her back, and rearing.

"Whoa! Whoa girl!" I exclaimed, grabbing her mane and the reigns as she began to rear and buck, the chickens scurrying and clucking around her feet scaring her even more. I let out a yelp as she launched herself straight up in the air, not noticing the other men that came running from inside the house as Moonshine took off back up the trail. I heard yelling behind me at the house as I clung to Moonshine, my mind numbing, not telling me to grab the reigns and pull back as I hung on for dear life, hearing more hoof beats pulling up from behind before Moonshine slowed.

"Whoa, whoa girl, whoa!" a voice called as Moonshine was pulled to a stop. I gasped for breath softly, my whole body shaking as someone pulled me from the saddle gently. "It's alright, its okay, are you hurt?" someone asked as I kept my eyes clamped shut, shaking my head as I continued to tremble. I felt two hands grasp my arms gently, rubbing up and down, trying to calm me. I let my eyes open for a moment, meeting two pretty blue eyes before I fell into darkness. I groaned softly when I opened my eyes, seeing a finely done roof over my head.

"Kitty? Kitty, are you alright?" Milly asked as she rushed over to my side, helping me sit up. "Milly? What happened?" I asked, putting a hand to my head. "You had a panic attack when Moonshine took off and fainted after Gideon got you down." Milly replied. I stared at her for a moment before groaning. "I must have looked a fool in front of these men! That's just great!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"Its alright Kitty. You'll be able to help me beat these men into shape. You should have seen the house, it's an utter mess. And they act like hogs!" Milly exclaimed. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?" I asked softly, slipping from the bed. "We'll fix it this morning, mind helping me with getting breakfast on the table?" Milly asked. "This morning? How long have I been out?" I asked, following her out of the room and downstairs, rubbing at my eyes. "All afternoon and throughout the night, Gideon had to carry you back to the house after he fetched you and Moonshine. Here, set this on the table." she told me as she handed me a steaming bowl of biscuits. I nodded and did as told before she moved with me, sitting two more bowls down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, time to collect the men's under-things." she told me with a determined look. "Go on and tell them that their clothes are on the line and they won't get any breakfast or the return of their clothing until they are all clean-shaven and have turned over their under-things. Go on now." Milly ordered, shooing me toward the stairs. I gave her a look before doing as she said, moving up the stairs and knocking on the door. "Good morning boys, Milly has told me to tell you that your clothing is on the line and I need to collect your under-things presently." I called through the door. "Our underwear?" I heard one exclaim. "Yes, your underwear. Now had them over so that I can deliver them to Milly." I ordered. I heard the men scuffle for a moment.

"Where's Adam? We want to talk to Adam!" a voice yelled angrily. I felt my anger rise as I pursed my lips, grabbed the door handle, and threw it open, seeing the six men scramble backwards in shock. "Now you men see here! I will not be shouted at nor spoken to in such a manner! I've cleaned out a bar filled with twice as many of you and twice as large as you lot! Now, you are going to hand over your under-things so I can get them to Milly or none of you will get any breakfast and will have to explain to your brother why none of the chores are done and why none of you have any clothes to do anything in!" I yelled, advancing on the men, sending them scrambling for the other side of the room before I turned on my heel and marched out, closing the door.

"Your under-things! Now! Do not make me come in there and strip you all myself!" I yelled. "Hold on boys, she wouldn't dare-" "OH I WOULDN'T, WOULD I?" I yelled grabbing the door and almost entering the room when the door was forced shut and I heard the men scrambling to pile against it. "I also want all of you cleanly shaven when you come out, you hear?" I called as a hand reached out the door, holding six pairs of long-johns.

I heard the men grumbling as I took the under-things and carried them downstairs to Milly. "Here, be a dear and take these blankets up to the boys, would you, Kitty?" Milly asked as I handed her the clothes, taking a large stack of long, mended blankets from her. I grumbled at her, giving my older sister the 'stink-eye' before heading back upstairs. "Here are some blankets to wrap around yourselves so that you can come down to eat." I called opening the door a bit and sticking my arm inside, feeling someone take the stack.

"Thank you." I heard one of the men reply as I closed the door and went back downstairs. "Milly, where is Moonshine?" I asked softly as I grabbed a biscuit from the stack on the table. "The barn corral." Milly replied, handing me a green apple as well as I passed her, heading for the door. "Thanks, I think I'll go and see her." I told my sister softly as I headed out the door, spotting the mare right off as she nickered at me. I smiled softly and moved toward the corral.

"Morning girl, you feeling better? We both had quite a scare yesterday." I told the mare gently as I climbed onto the fence and let her nibble on the apple. The mare crunched happily and nudged me gently with her nose. "I know, I understand and forgive you." I told the mare softly before I felt eyes on me, causing me to glance back at the house to see someone dart away from the second story window. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Moonshine, rubbing her face lovingly as I nibbled on my biscuit. "Kitty! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Milly call from the porch.

"I'm coming Milly." I called back, kissing Moonshine's nose before leaving the corral and heading back to the house. "Sit down now." Milly told me gently as I entered the room to see six very handsome men, all covered with blankets sitting down at the table. "I think I'll wait, sister." I replied, giving the men a weary look. "Kitty, I said sit down." Milly ordered in a stern voice. I gave her a withering look and she returned it, causing me to grumble and sit at the opposite end of the table, folding my hands and bowing my head as Milly said grace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, Kitty, this is Benjamin, Caleb, Daniel, Ephraim, Frank, and Gideon. Adam's brothers." Milly introduced with a smile as the men all gave me shy smiles. "Brothers, this is my little sister Kitty." I nodded to them all in greeting. "Lovely to meet you all on better terms now that you are not all scrambling away from me in fear." I told them as I took a drink from my glass, hiding my smirk as they all nodded sheepishly, passing the food around.

After finishing breakfast I headed outside with Milly as she helped me back Moonshine up to the cart with one of the other horses the brothers owned, Milly rushing inside to get her hat and some money as I soothed Moonshine, the mare not very happy about being next to the strange horse as he kept trying to sniff her. I finally gently tapped the gelding on the nose. "You better stop that, she might just take a bite from your nose if you don't." I warned. "What are you doing, Kitty?" I heard a voice ask, causing me to jump. I turned to see the youngest of the brothers, Gideon lope over. "Milly and I are going to go to town and get some things for her." I replied.

"Oh, I better come along and help drive the horses then, that is a pretty mare you have." he commented as I moved around to get into the cart. "Thank you, she's a handful though, only when she gets scared. By the way, thank you for helping me yesterday." I told him with a nod as I settled down, watching him climb up beside me. "Oh, no problem, you both just got a little scared. I would too being in a strange place with a bunch of loud men." Gideon replied with a bright smile.

"Hey, what's going on?" Benjamin asked as he walked over, seeing Milly leave the house and climb into the cart. "We're going to town." Gideon replied. "Well, I better come along and drive the horses-" "I'll drive." I snickered softly at the two brothers as Benjamin got into the cart and Gideon started the horses into a trot. "Hey, they're going to town!" "Let's go with 'em!" Daniel and Ephraim called as they also jumped into the cart. I laughed softly at them and shook my head as I settled on the seat for the long 12 mile ride. Once we finally reached town I pointed out the store to Gideon and quietly stood when we had the cart parked.

"Here, I'll help you down." Gideon told me with a smile as he hopped from the cart and gently grasped my waist, pulling me down. "Thanks. Milly, I need to go see Mr. Cade and see if he has my order in. if I'm not back when you leave can you drive down to the store?" I asked softly as Milly got down from the wagon. "Alright, that's fine." I smiled and quickly made my way down the sidewalk, heading for a small store at the end of the walk. I quietly entered the store and was met with the smell of paints, dying fabrics, and leather bound books. I smiled as the door closed behind me and I saw a bright red head poke up from behind the counter.

"Hi Mr. Cade!" I greeted with a smile. "Well, Miss Kitty, I was wondering when you would be back. Got your shipment of clothe, books, and dyes in this morning." the older man told me with a smile, patting two large crates. I laughed and nodded. "I'd hoped so, I came to collect them." I replied, walking over to the counter. "What do I owe you?" I asked, pulling out the coin bag I had. "No charge. You know you're the daughter I never had and this time its all on me." the man told me with a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Carter, but you know I can pay." I told the man, shaking my head. I spoke with the man for a while before I heard a loud crash. "What in the world?" I mumbled as I rushed for the door and stepped outside only to see Frank fighting with three of the townsmen. "FRANK! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled, marching toward the men as they all froze and I recognized the three men. "GATLIN BOYS! YOU BETTER GET TO RUNNING BEFORE I THRASH YOU THREE GOOD!" I yelled, the three men scrambling and falling over each other to get away as I stopped beside Frank.


	5. Chapter 5

"And look at this! A broken window? You get your ass in the cart. Go!" I yelled, swatting at Frank as Milly and the shop keeper walked out. "Mr. Harrison, I'm very sorry about the window. Here, I'll buy you a new one." I told the storeowner, pulling out my money and handing him enough for a new window. "Thank you, Kitty." the man told me with a smile, glaring at the boys as Gideon started handing up Milly's three small boxes. "Now if you don't mind, gentlemen, I need this cart at the bookstore down there, on the double." I growled, glaring at the boys as I turned and stalked back to the store.

"Mr. Carter, I have some volunteers to carry the crates to the cart." I told the man as I entered the store again, dragging the boys inside. "Of course, these two are Kitty's." he told the boys as he patted the crates. The brothers simply nodded and heaved them outside, sitting them securely in the cart before getting in. "Well, that's the best manners I've ever seen them show." Mr. Carter mused. "They're all in time out because Kitty's mad at them. I am as well so they aren't just in timeout, they're pouting as well." Milly told the man as I climbed onto the drivers seat and took the reigns, Milly getting up beside me as we headed for the farm.

When we reached it I glowered at the boys as they took my crates down before pointing to the back of the house. They quietly sat the crates down on the back porch and I simply moved past them and began examining the dyes in the crate. "Kitty?" I heard one of the boys ask. "Yes?" I replied curtly as Frank moved into my line of vision. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "Oh? For what?" I replied, not looking at him. "For acting out of turn and breaking that window." he replied. "I only want to know who threw the first punch." I told him. "Huh? Oh, one of those boys, the one with the black hair." he replied. My hands tightened on the bottle of dye in my hand.

"Figures. Cameron Gatlin always did start fights where one wasn't needed. I forgive you, Frank, but you cost me $20." I told him with a sour look. "I'm sorry, I'll work it off, just tell me anything I can do to help." he replied. "Anything? Good, I need about eight large buckets and or tubs or something of the same size, filled halfway with water, and also four paddles." I told him, sitting the dyes out of the box.

"I'm on it." Frank replied, jogging off. "Hey Daniel! Do we have four iron tubs laying around anywhere?!" I heard him call. "How should I know?" I heard the brother call back as I shook my head and shifted through the clothe in the box. As I sat them all out if heard someone walk over. "Hey, what are you doing?" I glanced up and saw Gideon watching me curiously. "I'm sorting my inventory. Seeing the clothes you boys had I thought I would put my sewing skills to good work and make some new shirts for you boys.

Milly's hopeless at sewing anything besides a dress. She can patch a shirt, but that usually comes off within a month." I replied, taking the rest of the dyes out. I felt Gideon sit next to me as he looked into the box. "Wow. That would be nice not to have clothes the same old color." he commented, helping me take the last couple dyes out. "I suppose so." I replied softly, trailing off. Gideon quietly helped me sort the rest of the items out on the porch for the next hour before Daniel ran over. "Kitty, we've got four tubs full and ready for you in the little barn over here as well as some paddles. The barn was empty except for some old hay and stuff so we cleaned it out for you and its ready to go." he panted as he stopped in front of us.

"Thank you Daniel, mind helping us carry everything over there?" I asked, motioning to the stacks of clothe and the smaller box filled wit dyes. He nodded and grabbed a stack of clothe as I grabbed the other and Gideon grabbed the dye. Daniel and I reached the small barn first and waited on Gideon as he followed slowly, trying to not trip or jostle the bottles.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just sit those there, Gideon, Daniel sit that clothe there." I instructed as I sat my stack down. "Anything else?" Daniel asked as they looked at me. "Yes, I need at least another table in here and a drying line hung outside, think you boys can handle that?" I asked as I picked up the apron that had been in the bottom of the box and slipped it on. The two boys nodded and ran outside. I sighed softly and quietly opened the six windows and lit the six lamps around the room.

I spent the rest of the day in the barn, mixing dyes until Milly came in. "Kitty, I need your help in the house." she told me, stopping and looking around. "Busy already?" she asked as I took off my mask and stopped stirring my (mauve dye. "What now?" I asked as I turned and picked up a now purple shirt. "You've already gotten one sewn and dyed?!" Milly asked shocked as I placed it on a wringer. "Yep." I replied, twisting the crank and wringing the shirt before picking it up with the paddle again and heading outside.

"Kitty, these boys know nothing about how to get a girl, I need your help to teach them before the barn raising. And I know we're the two best dancers in town. Please help me out?" I looked at my sister to see her staring at me with large eyes. I didn't answer and simply groaned, hanging up the shirt to dry, causing Milly to clap her hands happily. "Just let me take this apron off." I muttered, slipping it over my head as I walked into the barn and closed the windows before I silently followed Milly up to the house, grumbling. "Alright boys! Gather round! I'm gonna teach you about girls and Kitty is gonna help." Milly announced.

I rolled my eyes with a smile as the boys all settled down around us. "Now, imagine you're at the church and you see Kitty walking out, what do you do?" Milly asked as I pretended to be leaving the church. "Well, if she's the girl you fancy, you do this." Frank replied with a playful smirk as he strode over and picked me up, as the others laughed at us. "No, no, no, that's totally wrong." I replied laughing as he sat me down. "You're supposed to tip your hat." Milly instructed, looking at the boys as they mirrored her tipping an imaginary hat. I noticed Caleb had a pout on. "What's wrong, Caleb?" I asked with a smile.

"My hair ain't combed." he muttered. "That's fine, now after that you say something nice. Gideon, say something nice." I spoke, turning to the youngest of the brothers as he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nice night for a coon hunt." he replied out of habit, causing Adam to burst into laughter. I glared at him but let Milly handle it as she grabbed him by the ear and took him out back. "No, Gideon, you're supposed to compliment the girl or make a comment about the weather, something to start a conversation." I corrected gently as Milly came back in without Adam.

"Pay no attention to him. Now, there is one month before the barn raising and there is one thing you gotta remember." Milly told the boys sternly. "What's that?" Benjamin asked. I smiled at the boys and responded for Milly. "You're gonna have a lot of competition. Each of the girls down there has about five or ten fellas buzzing around her." I replied. "Even Kitty here has a few down there." Milly teased. I made a face at her, causing the boys to chuckle.

"And they're all terrified of me, plus they're not any interest of mine." I rolled my eyes at Milly's disapproving look. "That ain't no problem, first thing we'll do is clean them right out. And if those guys are bothering you Kitty you just let us know." Daniel told me with a nod, causing me to smile at him. "That's exactly the wrong thing to do." Milly scolded. "If they want to act like a pack of hyena's, let 'em. You boys have to be above such things. You must be friendly, soft-spoken. Show the girls you have some etiquette." Milly replied, causing the boys to give her a funny look. "Eti-what?" Gideon asked. "Like I showed you at the table. When you see a pretty girl you don't just grab her like a flapjack." Milly scolded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Or like how Frank picked me up, no matter how fun it was." I replied laughing. "Yeah, Kitty come here, now Gideon, you offer your arm and take a walk." Milly advised as I walked over, taking Gideon's offered arm and walking to the other side of the room. "And once you get them alone from their family, to sneak an arm around their shoulders." Milly advised as we laughed when Gideon gave her a wide-eyed look before slowly doing as she suggested, blushing as he did so. "This is known as courting." Milly told them with a smile.

I grinned at Milly as I walked back over to her with Gideon. "So we're going to teach you boys how to go-a courting." I told the boys with a smile as the boys stared at us. "Going what?" Caleb asked. "Just listen. _**Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'/ Oh it sets your senses in a whirl. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'/ Dudin' up to go and see your girl."**_ I sang, walking over to Daniel and Ephraim. _**"Oh, it's fun to hunt and shoot a gun, Or to catch a rabbit on the run/ But you'll find it's twice as sportin' goin' courtin'."**_ I sang with a smile as Milly took over.

" _ **Now there's lots o' things you gotta know. Be sure the parlor light is low/ Y' sidle up and squeeze her hand/ Let me tell you fella's that is grand."**_ she said with a smile as she looked over to me. I grinned and Daniel moved closer to me and I let my head fall onto his shoulder, the two of us laughing afterwards as Milly continued.

" _ **You hem and haw a little while/ She gives you kinda half a smile. You cuddle up she moves away."**_ I groaned as I did so, causing Milly to laugh, knowing that I was a big cuddler. _ **"Then the strategy comes into play."**_ Milly sang as I got up. _**"Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'/ If you find it hard to break the ice/ Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'/ Here's a little feminine advice."**_ I sang as I walked over to Benjamin and Frank, the two turning to look at me, listening intently.

" _ **Roll your eyes and heave a little sigh. Grunt and groan like you're about to die."**_ I laughed at the two as they did so before skipping around their chairs to Milly's side. _**"That is what's known as emotin' goin' courtin'!"**_ I sang as Benjamin stood up. "How 'bout sparkin'?" he asked. "And parlor's darkin' and you're longing for a fond embrace." Milly said with a sigh. "What about pettin'?" Gideon asked. "And sofa settin'?" Ephraim added. "Ah, suppose she ups and slaps your face?" Caleb asked as he walked over to us as well.

"Actually, that would be me, that's always my go-to move." I replied with a laugh. _**"Just remember "blessed are the meek"/ Don't forget to turn the other cheek, Pretty soon you'll both be larkin', Goin' sparkin'."**_ Milly replied, turning to me with a raised eyebrow. "Why don't you take over from here, Kitty?" she offered. I nodded with a smile.

" _ **Goin' dancin'!"**_ I sang brightly causing the boys to gape at me. "Going dancing?!" they asked. _**"At a fancy ball or minuet/ Goin' dancin', You'll impress her with your etiquette."**_ I replied. "You mean men are learning how to dance?" Frank asked. _**"Yes, it came direct from Paris, France/ It'll help your romancin' goin' dancin'."**_ I replied. "Now, watch me, place your hand here and here and go like this." I instructed, showing Frank how to dance. "Alright, the rest of you pair up, Benjamin, you too." I told the male as I pulled him up from his seat. We spent the next few minutes messing around as the boys got the hang of the dance. "There we go! You got it!" I praised the boys a few minutes later.

"Keep your dancin'!" Gideon exclaimed. "And Huntin'!" "And shootin'!" "And fightin!" "And trappin'!" the boys exclaimed as they gathered around us with large smiles. _**"Cause we're going courtin!"**_ we all sang with a laugh. After the excitement I quietly headed back out to the barn to check on my other dyes. I quietly slipped my apron back on along with my mask before stirring one of the pots, lifting the shirt out of it to check the color. "What you doin' now, Kitty?" a voice asked. I turned to see Daniel walk into the barn. "I'm checking the dye. Some colors take within a few minutes while others, like this one, have to sit over night." I replied. "Oh. That's kinda cool. But why are you making and dying shirts?" he asked as I showed him the once starch white shirt that was now a light green. "I'm making them for you boys so you have something nice and new to wear to the barn raisin'." I replied


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **Goin' dancin'!"**_ I sang brightly causing the boys to gape at me. "Going dancing?!" they asked. _**"At a fancy ball or minuet/ Goin' dancin', You'll impress her with your etiquette."**_ I replied. "You mean men are learning how to dance?" Frank asked. _**"Yes, it came direct from Paris, France/ It'll help your romancin' goin' dancin'."**_ I replied. "Now, watch me, place your hand here and here and go like this." I instructed, showing Frank how to dance. "Alright, the rest of you pair up, Benjamin, you too." I told the male as I pulled him up from his seat. We spent the next few minutes messing around as the boys got the hang of the dance. "There we go! You got it!" I praised the boys a few minutes later. "Keep your dancin'!" Gideon exclaimed. "And Huntin'!" "And shootin'!" "And fightin!" "And trappin'!" the boys exclaimed as they gathered around us with large smiles. _**"Cause we're going courtin!"**_ we all sang with a laugh. After the excitement I quietly headed back out to the barn to check on my other dyes. I quietly slipped my apron back on along with my mask before stirring one of the pots, lifting the shirt out of it to check the color. "What you doin' now, Kitty?" a voice asked. I turned to see Daniel walk into the barn. "I'm checking the dye. Some colors take within a few minutes while others, like this one, have to sit over night." I replied. "Oh. That's kinda cool. But why are you making and dying shirts?" he asked as I showed him the once starch white shirt that was now a light green. "I'm making them for you boys so you have something nice and new to wear to the barn raisin'." I replied with a smile as I explained the process to the curious man.

The next moth was spent teaching the boys the skills they would need to pick up girls of their own at the barn raising. I smiled as I stood in the living room with the boys as Milly checked their hands, each of the boys sporting a brightly colored new shirt. Adam wore a light green that Milly had picked out to match her favorite blue dress, Benjamin wore orange, Caleb wore yellow, Daniel wore the pretty mauve, Ephraim wore a dark green that went surprisingly well with his eyes, Frank wore a pretty red shirt and Gideon sported a sky-blue that made his hair seem brighter than it was. "I've never seen such clean fingernails. What happened to your thumb Gideon?" Milly asked, looking at Gideon's hand. "Oh, I soaked it in lye, took the dirt off but almost took the nail off too." she joked. "Well you all look very nice, Kitty you did well with the shirts, they all look so handsome!" Milly praised me as I pulled my hair up and twisted it into a bun. "Thanks Milly, it was fun, even if the boys decided to throw one of the cats in the dye to see if she would turn blue." I replied, eyeing Daniel and Ephraim as they grinned back. "She turned blue didn't she?" they asked, laughing. "You two better be glad that my dyes are harmless. Poor kitty." I scolded, seeing a blue cat walk into the house. "I thought we were all going to a barn raising? What's the hold up?" Adam asked as he stuck his head in the door. "Nothing, come on boys, lets go!" Milly exclaimed, ushering the boys out of the house and to the wagon as I dusted off my new midnight blue before following them, Gideon and Caleb helping me into the wagon before we headed off, the boys singing 'Going Courtin' as we did.

When we finally reached the barn half the town was already there. I saw everyone's eyes turn to us as the boys got out of the wagon and helped me down. "Now, you boys behave. I'm going to go greet some of the people I know." I ordered them playfully before heading off toward where I saw Mr. Cade sitting. "Good morning Mr. Cade." I greeted. "Well Kitty! Good morning to you as well darling, we was wondering if you would show up. Haven't heard from you in a while, people been asking about you." the man told me as he gave me a welcoming hug. "Oh really? Like who?" I asked with a smile as I sat down next to him. "Well let's see here, a couple days ago a group of kids and a black man came into town with a cattle herd, one was asking if you still lived here, a handsome boy by the name of, Slim I think it was. We convinced him and one of the other boys to stay and see if you'd come out today." Mr. Carter replied. I blinked at him before smiling. "Tall kid? Dirty blonde hair, looks like its never been combed in his life?" I asked. "Yep, there he and his friend are now." Mr. Carter replied, motioning toward the house. I turned and a large smile broke across my face when I spotted two teens, one very familiar. "Slim!" I called, waving when he looked over curiously, seeing a large smile break across his face as he nudged his friend and they headed over.


End file.
